A Witch and Fairy Tales
by Miyoru Yume
Summary: [PROLOGUE] Seorang penyihir pemula yang tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah tugas yaitu membahagiakan lima orang di lima tempat yang berbeda. Bagaimana cara ia menyelesaikan tugas tersebut?. GoMxReader.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
>A Witch and Fairy Tale © Miyoru Yume<strong>

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Drama**

**Warning(s): AU, Typos, OOCs.**

**Inspired from game Shall We Date? My Fairy Tale.**

**_Ada pemberitahuan di akhir cerita!_**

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

Prologue

..

Di suatu tempat di Tokyo, Jepang, tinggal seorang gadis. Gadis itu selalu dikucilkan temannya, dan tidak diakui oleh orang tua kandungnya sendiri. Alasannya adalah karena kenyataan ia itu seorang penyihir, gadis itu sama sekali tidak pernah bahagia. Awalnya orang-orang tidak mempercayainya karena ini sudah modern, tidak mungkin ada sihir. Tapi suatu kejadian membuat gadis itu harus menggunakan sihirnya, sehingga ia dijauhkan.

Kekuatan sihir itu diturunkan oleh neneknya yang sudah sejak lima tahun yang lalu meninggal. Dari kecil dulu, ia selalu diajari sihir, dan ia diwarisi buku yang berisi kumpulan mantra sihir yang ditulis oleh neneknya. Nenek gadis itu tinggal di suatu rumah kecil yang berada di pedalaman hutan. Tidak ada yang dapat menemukan rumah itu, karena diberikan sihir penghalang oleh nenek gadis tersebut agar tidak ada yang masuk sembarangan.

Gadis itu bernama (Full Name Reader). Seorang penyirih pemula yang masih butuh banyak belajar.

Suatu hari, dimana saat kamu sedang pulang dari sekolahnya, kamu bertemu dengan beberapa pria tidak dikenal menggunakan jas yang sangat rapih.

"Ikut dengan kami, nona."

Kamu bingung dengan perkataan mereka yang sangat mendadak itu. Kamu pun yang bingung hanya mengabaikan orang-orang itu dan terus berjalan. Tapi, para pria itu menarik tanganmu, dan kamu memberontak karena kamu sangat tidak suka diperlakukan sangat kasar. Ayolah, bukan hanya kamu, gadis manapun juga akan sangat risih ketika tangannya di pegang begitu kuat.

"Tidak. Lepaskan aku!" kamu terus memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan tanganmu dari genggaman salah satu orang itu.

"Ikut kami! Kau akan menjadi sebuah penelitian."

'_Ayolah, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam satu bulan ini.'_ Batinmu sambil mengutuk orang-orang yang mengejarmu itu.

"Hei, gadis itu sudah bilang lepaskan, _ssu_." Seorang pria bersurai _blonde_ memegang tangan pria yang sedang memegang tanganmu itu.

Lalu pria berjas itu melepaskan genggamannya, "Siapa kau?! Beraninya menghalangi kami!"

"Eh? Kalian tidak mengenalku? Sayang sekali, padahal aku yakin aku itu sudah sangat terkenal, _ssu_." Pria blonde itu menggelengkah kepalanya.

"Aku kurang yakin orang seperti mereka akan mengenalmu, Kise-_kun_." Seorang pria bersurai biru langit datang lalu berdiri didepanmu, seperti berusaha untuk melindungimu.

"Kuroko_cchi_! Datanglah dengan cara yang normal!" Pria blonde yang dipanggil Kise itu melompat kaget.

'_Apa? Jelas-jelas pria biru langit itu datang dengan cara yang normal, kenapa dia sangat terkejut? Eh, tapi, mereka menggunakan seragam yang sama denganku.'_ Batinmu berbicara pada dirimu sendiri.

"Kise, Kuroko, apa yang kalian lakukan disini, _nanodayo_?" seorang pria bersurai hijau dan berkacamata datang dengan membawa spatula kecil. Lalu ia melirikmu, dan membelakakan matanya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah lain.

"Sial, banyak saksi mata! Kita lakukan lain kali." Salah satu pria berjas itu bicara. Lalu pergi, disusul yang lainnya.

Dua orang pria berjas tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pria didepannya, dia pria bersurai ungu yang sangat tinggi. Setelah para pria berjas itu menabraknya, wajah pria surai ungu itu seketika berubah menjadi tidak senang, menatap kebawah, lebih tepatnya ke sesuatu yang tidak sengaja terjatuh karena ditabrak oleh dua pria berjas itu.

"_Maibou_ ku hancur. Beraninya kalian.." pria surai ungu itu mengangkat salah satu dari dua pria berjas itu tinggi-tinggi, sehingga pria berjas itu berteriak minta tolong.

"Oi, Tetsu! Kise! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" seorang pria bersurai navy blue datang dengan nafas yang sangat berat. Ia sepertinya habis berlari.

"Berhenti, Murasakibara, kau bisa dipenjara karena hal itu." Pria bersurai hijau berbicara.

Si surai ungu yang dipanggil Murasakibara itu langsung menurunkan pria tersebut, dan membiarkannya pergi, lalu memakan cemilannya yang masih tersisa.

"_Etto_.." kamu mundur beberapa langkah dari mereka semua, berusaha ingin berlari. Lalu saat kamu ingin berlari, kamu menabrak seseorang dan orang itu memegang tanganmu.

"Tidak! Lepaskan!" kamu melirik orang yang kamu tabrak itu.

Pria itu bersurai merah terang, seragamnya juga sama denganmu.

'_Eh, ternyata dia satu sekolah denganku juga.' _Batinmu ketika melihat pria itu.

"Kau.. (Full Name)-_san_, benar?" tanya pria surai merah itu.

"Eh? Benar. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanyamu ragu-ragu.

"Aku Akashi Seijuuro. Aku sudah dengar banyak tentangmu. Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu seperti ini." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

'_Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka semuanya akan seperti ini.'_ Batinmu lagi lagi berkata.

Akhirnya kamu berbicara dengan keenam pria tersebut. Dan dari pembicaraan itu, kamu mengetahui pria bersurai merah itu bernama Akashi Seijuuro, yang bersurai hijau bernama Midorima Shintarou, yang bersurai kuning bernama Kise Ryouta, yang bersurai biru langit bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, yang bersurai _navy_ blue bernama Aomine Daiki dan terakhir yang bersurai ungu bernama Murasakibara Atsushi.

Dan, ternyata dari mereka berenam yang mengetahui kamu adalah seorang penyihir hanyalah Akashi dan Midorima. Lalu kamu menceritakan secara detail tentang dirimu ke mereka berenam. Entah kenapa, setelah melihat mereka semua, kamu dapat merasakan jika mereka bukanlah orang jahat dan tidak berusaha melakukan sesuatu hal dengan alasan kau adalah seorang penyihir.

Mereka juga memperlakukanmu sama, seperti seorang manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan apapun. Mereka juga dapat berbicara dengan normal denganmu. Dan entah kenapa, kamu melihat akan ada sesuatu yang menunggumu di masa depan nanti, setelah kamu melihat wajah mereka semua.

Esoknya, dikarenakan kamu libur sekolah, kamu memutuskan untuk ke tempat tinggal nenekmu dulu. Disana terdapat sebuah makan, yang merupakan adalah makam dari nenekmu. Kamu biasa bercerita tentang hal-hal yang baru saja terjadi kepadamu.

Lalu kamu masuk kedalam rumah nenekmu itu. Didalam biasanya kamu melakukan banyak hal yang tidak dapat dengan luasa kamu lakukan di rumah orang tuamu.

Tiba-tiba saat kamu sedang memasak makanan untukmu, tas yang biasa kamu bawa untuk menyimpan buku sihirmu bergetar. Bergetar sangat kuat. Sehingga kamu langsung membuka tasmu itu, dan tiba-tiba saja buku sihirmu terbang lalu terbuka di hadapanmu. Kamu benar-benar terkejut.

"Oh, sepertinya misinya sudah akan dimulai, ya." Ucap buku sihir itu. Eh, tunggu, buku itu bisa bicara?!

"Hah? Kau bisa bicara?!" tanyamu dengan sangat kaget.

"Jangan berteriak. Tentu saja aku bisa bicara."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak berbicara dari dulu?" tanyamu dengan wajah polos.

"Reaksimu benar-benar berbeda dengan nenekmu yang langsung membantingku ketanah."

"Nenek melakukan itu?"

"Ya. Nenekmu sangat cantik waktu itu. Tapi sayangnya dia galak."

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata nenek seperti itu. Eh, tunggu, membicarakan orang yang sudah meninggal itu tidak baik!" kamu berteriak—lagi—kepada buku itu.

"Nah, (Name), apa kau sudah melihat ruang bawah tanah milik nenekmu?"

'_Ruang bawah tanah? Nenek pernah bilang sebelumnya tentang hal itu. Tapi apa benar-benar ada?'_ tanya batinmu.

"Batinmu itu sedikit bawel, ya."

"Eh?! Kau bisa membaca pikiranku? Bohong!" kamu lagi-lagi berteriak kepada buku itu.

Buku itu mungkin bisa tuli sekarang karena teriakanmu. Tapi, tunggu, buku tidak mempunyai telinga, benar?

"Sudahlah, kita kembali lagi ke pertanyaan sebelumnya."

"Hm, soal ruang bawah tanah, ya. Aku pernah mendengar sebelumnya, memangnya ada apa disana?"

Buku itu menunjukkan tulisan. Dan ternyata itu sebuah gambaran senyuman.

'_Uwah, jadi begitu caranya buku tersenyum.'_

"Berhenti bicara didalam hati."

"Maaf.."

Buku itu menuntun mu berjalan menuju ke kamar tempat nenekmu tidur dulu. Kamu tidak pernah masuk kedalam, karena kata nenekmu, kamu boleh memasuki kamarnya ketika waktunya sudah pas. Dan ternyata, didalam kamarnya, terdapat banyak sekali buku yang sepertinya adalah buku-buku mantra, atau cara untuk membuat ramuan. Dan juga di samping rak tempat menyimpan buku tersebut, terdapat banyak sekali sapu yang sudah kamu tebak adalah sapu terbang. Kamu memang mempunyai satu, tapi sudah rusak karena orang tua mu yang merusaknya.

"Ambilah satu." Ucap buku itu sambil mendekati sapu-sapu tersebut.

"Eh? Boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

Kamu pun memilih sapu yang tepat. Dari ukuran, bentuk, tingkat kebersihan, dan juga panjangnya. Akhirnya kamu memilih sapu yang memiliki warna berbeda sendiri, yaitu sama seperti warna rambutmu.

"Pilihan yang bagus. Itu sapu yang sangat cocok untuk pemula sepertimu."

"Walaupun aku pemula, setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan sapu terbang dengan benar!" ucapmu dengan nada yang sangat kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau sudah dapat sapu terbang baru." Buku itu mendekati kasur nenekmu, lalu dia masuk ke bawah kasur nenek mu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Cepat kesini."

Kamu memegang sapu mu itu, dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirmu dari dalam saku baju mu, untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan kamu ikut masuk ke bawah kasur tersebut. Seketika kamu merasakan kamu berada di dimensi lain selama beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya kamu tiba-tiba duduk di sebuah kursi. Dan di sekeliling mu terdapat lima pintu, dengan motif yang berbeda.

Pintu pertama, berwarna biru muda, dan ada gantungan berbentuk sepatu kaca disana. Lalu pintu kedua, berwarna merah, dan ada gantungan berbentuk apel disana. Dan pintu ketiga, berwarna kuning, dan terdapat gantungan yang menyerupai rambut disana, kamu sedikit horror melihat pintu yang ketiga ini, karena ada rambutnya. Lalu pintu keempat, pintu berwarna biru tua dengan hiasan ikan disana. Dan pintu terakhir, pintu berwarna merah juga sama seperti pintu kedua, tapi hiasannya berbentuk sebuah baju berkerudung yang warnanya merah.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyamu kepada buku itu.

"Misimu untuk menjadi penyihir sejati. Bahagiakan kelima pria yang berada di lima pintu ini."

"Hah? Lima? Bagaimana bisa?" kamu masih belum mengerti.

"Kamu masuk kedalam pintu pertama. Jika kau sudah membuat seorang pria yang tidak bahagia disana menjadi bahagia. Kau akan kembali ketempat ini, lalu kamu pergi ke pintu berikutnya, begitu seterusnya sampai pintu kelima. Jika sudah menyelesaikannya, kau akan kembali didunia yang sebenarnya."

"B-bagaimana bisa aku membuat orang lain bahagia sedangkan diriku sendiri tidak bahagia?!" teriakmu karena tidak terima dengan semua ini.

"Benar. Jika kamu sudah menyelesaikan kelimanya, kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Sesuai dengan kemauanmu."

"..apa nenek juga melakukan hal yang sama?" tanya mu yang masih ragu.

"Nenek mu sudah bahagia sebelumnya. Dan dia membuat semua ini hanya untukmu, (Name). Nenekmu bahagia bersama seseorang, yang sangat ia cintai."

"..begitu, kah?"

'_Nenek membuatnya hanya untukku. Aku, harus menyelesaikan misi ini. Dan menjadi bahagia! Agar nenek disana juga bahagia!'_

Kamu sudah membulatkan tekatmu dalam-dalam. Akhirnya kamu menuju ke pintu pertama. Saat kamu membuka pintu tersebut, terdapatlah sebuah istana yang sangat besar. Kamu sangat terkagum melihatnya. Karena setaumu istana sebesar ini hanya ada di dongeng.

"Seperti di dongeng saja!" ucapmu terkagum-kagum.

"Memang ini di dongeng, bodoh!" buku itu menghantam dirinya sendiri ke kepala mu.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan, sih? Dan, kenapa kamu harus ikut?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa aku."

"Cih. Sombong sekali." Kamu mengalihkan pandanganmu kearah lain.

Lalu kamu menoleh kebelakang, tempat kamu kesini tadi. Dan, pintu itu tidak ada.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa kembali?!"

"Pintu itu akan terbuka setelah kau membahagiakan seorang pria disini."

Kamu menghela nafasmu. Pasrah dengan semua ini. Toh, kamu tidak sendirian. Ya, benar, setidaknya kamu bersama dengan buku yang sangat bawel.

"Siapa disana?!" seorang pria berteriak dari belakangmu.

"Aduh, penjaga, ya?"

"Ini dia orangnya." Buku sihir kembali mengeluarkan tulisan berbentuk senyuman, "Orang yang harus kau bahagiakan disini." Ucapnya lagi.

Saat kamu menoleh, ternyata yang kamu temukan adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>PENTING! Nah, cerita dongeng pertama kita awali dengan Cinderella versi pria! Siapakah dia? Siapa, ya? Kasih tau engga, ya? *ditabok semuanya*<strong>

**Oke, oke. Gini. Saya OPEN POLL untuk seorang chara yang menjadi Cinderella versi pria disini. Dan, disini hanya khusus untuk GoM a.k.a Generation of Miracle a.k.a Kiseki no Sedai. Jadi, kalian pilih satu dari GoM yang menurut kalian paling cocok menjadi Cinderella versi pria. Siapapun yang paling banyak terpilih, akan menjadi Cinderella versi pria pada chapter 1 (karena ini masih Prolog, hehe.)**

**Dan, fyi, disini kemungkinan besar akan saya bikin beberapa part (tergantung dari segi ceritanya). Jadi ga langsung satu chapter selesai satu cerita, engga. Tapi, mungkin ada cerita yang bisa muat hanya satu chapter.**

**Dan, jika kalian bertanya, kenapa hanya ada lima pintu disini, sedangkan GoM itu ada enam (Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara. Ga usah disebut, kalian udah tau, sih.) hanya ada lima karena, satu orang yang tidak kebagian, akan diberikan chapter kejutan di akhir fic ini. Kita tunggu saja. Hehehe.**

**Oke, Poll. START!**

**See you at Cinderella Male ver. At next chapter! ~^^~**


End file.
